Protectors of the world
by Risel
Summary: Harry and Co. never knew what they were in for when they went to the Department of Mysteries. Now going to their 6th year, they never knew that one single dream could change their lives. Shippers: HPHG, RWLL, NLGW later on.. Not related to HBP
1. Where are we?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it all goes to J.K Rowling. An amazing and brilliant writer!**

**Chapter 1 –Where are we?**

Harry found himself walking down an unknown stairs. He didn't know where he was or who was here. He looked around him and saw several muggle paintings on the wall; he knew that he was not at the Dursley's house since Aunt Petunia hated paintings, it's all rubbished. He then wondered if this was a trap set by Voldemort, something that's been happening to him these days.

"If this is Voldemort's trap, how come I don't sense him or feel my scar burning", Harry wondered.

"Harry is that you", a voice Harry heard coming from his back.

At first, Harry didn't know what to do; he didn't have his wand or anything to protect him from this stranger. He walked a bit faster down the stairs and tried to find the kitchen, maybe there was someone he could find...

"Harry wait, it's me Hermione", the girl yelled.

Harry stopped and stared at Hermione while she ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. Hermione didn't want Harry to leave her again; no she didn't want that at all.

"Her…mione, I can't breathe", Harry said, his face turning purple.

"Sorry, I'm just happy to see you and well I thought I was the only one here", she said, staring at the floor.

Harry glance at his bestfriend, he smiled for the reason that she hasn't change one bit. She still and will be his Hermione…

"Where did that come from", he asked out loud.

"Come what", Hermione stared at him worriedly.

"Nothing, do you know where we are", trying to changed the subject.

Harry glanced at her and grinned, Hermione was biting her lip; it was something she would do when she's thinking of something important. But before she could say anything, Harry said: "What the bloody hell, Ron what are you doing."

"I can't help it, I was hungry and I needed food", Ron answered trying to eat the chicken from his plate.

"Ron, what if that food is actually poison", Hermione said, giving him the look that says "Why do you always think about food".

"Hermione, if this was poisoned then I should have drop dead by now", Ron answered back while Hermione rolled her eyes and sat in front of Ron closely followed by Harry.

"Quit it you two, we need to find out why we are here, it's not everyday that we end up somewhere with no reason", Harry said.

"I'm glad we're not the only ones around here", a voice came from the front door of the kitchen.

Harry, Hermione and Ron saw Neville, Luna and Ginny with confuse looked on their face.

"Ginny, what are you doing here. Go home immediately", Ron demanded as her sister sat beside him and took some food from his plate.

"Sometimes brother you can be a big git. If I knew where I am right now, then I wouldn't be here in the first place", Ginny shot back at Ron while Neville and Luna took a sit besides her.

"Calm down Ginny, we all know you're brother has a thick head", Ron glared at Hermione, "but right now we have to figure out who send us here", Hermione said.

Everyone glance at one another and could only find one answer, Voldemort.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking then all of you are wrong", this time it was a man's voice that was heard coming from the front door of the kitchen.


	2. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it all goes to J.K Rowling. An amazing and brilliant writer!**

**Chapter 2 – Surprise**

"Dad", Harry couldn't help but blinked. His dad was right in front of him, smiling.

"How about me, aren't you going to say hello", Sirius chuckled as he patted James back.

"Sirius", Ron said as he spilled his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Honestly Ron, you remind me of Padfoot here", James laughed.

"Hey", Sirius trying to sound hurt.

"What are you two on about? Tell me you didn't do anything foolish", a female voice was heard.

Harry felt his tears were escaping from his eyes; her mum is finally here in front of him, smirking at his dad and Sirius.

"Lily, we didn't do anything", James replied.

"What would I do with you two, one was bad enough and now there are 2 prats I have to handle", Lily shook her head.

"Mum", Harry said quietly, afraid that he was imagining her. He kept his eyes on her, terrified that she'll disappear.

Lily turned towards her son; she had been waiting to embrace him, and now she couldn't move. Tears were running down her face as Harry ran in her direction and hugged her.

"Don't ever leave me again mum", Harry said.

"Oh Harry", that was all Lily could say as she hugged him back.

A second later, James and Sirius hold onto Lily and Harry.

To Hermione and the others, they couldn't help but smile at the lovely family but then felt miserable. They knew that this is perhaps the last time Harry would ever see his parents and Sirius again.

"Listen to me Harry and to all of you. There isn't much time so pay attention; we send all six of you here to give these special necklaces that would bond every single one of you", James informed them after hugging Harry.

"You see here, Lily is holding a box that contains six necklaces to give to each one of you. It was made by Merlin himself in order to help King Arthur and his fellow knights from the evil that was lurking in their era. I believe in Latin this is called "_Patronus orbis terrarium_" which means "_Protectors of the world_". Now, these necklaces have guardians, they will be the one choosing who their heirs are. The pendants are all crystal, the shape of a tear but inside well, that's another question", Sirius told them.

"Are you trying to say that the six of us are heirs of those pendants", Hermione asked, fascinated from the story.

"Yes Hermione, the six of you are the only one who can save the world from Voldemort because you five will help Harry fight him. I know this is a hard decision, but it's your choices to stay by Harry's side", Lily replied.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna gazed at each other and by the looks of it, they finally decided…


	3. The right heirs

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it all goes to J.K Rowling. An amazing and brilliant writer!**

**Chapter 3 – The Right Heirs**

Luna came forward and smiled at Lily, she hesitated at first but against her judgment she asked: "If we do accept to help Harry and get those necklaces, can you inform us more about their history?"

"That was a tough and excellent question Luna, but I'm sorry to tell you that we don't have any idea", James replied.

"You mean to say that if we take them, you don't know what's going to happen to us? What if it's deadly and can hurts us", Harry said staring at his parents and godfather.

"Listen Harry and to all, Merlin never wrote any book about this and never told it to anyone, he was afraid that the wrong side would take advantage of it. Now you maybe wondering why we have these necklaces, well it was your mother who found them. She said that one day it might be important and well you know James and I would believed her or else she'll hex us into the next millennium", Sirius answered while James nodded and Lily glared at them.

"Anyway, I found this box when I was 16 years old at the attic from my house. When I found it, there was a piece of parchment and it was written "_Patronus orbis terrarium_". Somehow, it was just calling me; I knew I had to hide it until the moment has arrived and now is that day", Lily said.

"Mrs. Potter, how can you be so sure that we are the heirs of those necklaces", Neville's voice was heard.

"I believe that the moment all six of you decided to save Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, it shook me up. Who would have thought that six students could protect their-selves against Voldemort's army? All of you have shown braveness, determination and loyalty to Harry. That made me 100 percent sure that you six are the chosen ones. Also, my gut feeling has never been wrong", Lily smiled at them.

"Okay mum, if you don't know anything else then how come you know Merlin created the necklaces", Harry asked.

"Well honey, it came up to me the night I found the box. I had a dream about this young man telling me he was my ancestor. The closer I looked at his face, I couldn't believe it. He has my eyes and the other thing about him that until now is still surprising, well we have a bloodline of royalties Harry", Lily looked at his son while the rest were listening to her everyword.

"What do you mean mum", Harry said looking confused.

"Let me put it this way, King Arthur is your ancestor from your mother side", James explained to his son.

"You mean I'm a prince", Harry asked, disbelief.

"Yes you are but well the point is, King Arthur explained that the six necklaces will be needed in the future, that evil is on the horizon. He also said that Merlin created it for him and for his closest friends to used against evil. The bad part is, he didn't completely finish what he was saying because I woke up", Lily answered as she looked at the six teenagers.

"Lily, there isn't much time. We must go soon", James told her wife.

"Okay, are you all willing to fight against Harry's side", Lily asked Harry's friend.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny nodded while Harry appears to be stunned. Of course he knew that his friends would always be there for him but the way he acted last year and now this year he wanted to ignore them, he felt guilty.

"Now, all we need is for all of you to closed your eyes and then the necklaces will automatically come to each one you", Sirius replied.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny closed their eyes, feeling nervous, scared and excited at the same time while they waited.

**A/N: Sorry if you find a lot of mistakes, I'm not that good at English. It took me along time to type, keyboard kinda busted. Chapter 4 will be much longer.**

**Thank you for reviewing this story; it makes me happy that all of you like it.**

Karina Potter Brasil

pumpkinpie4ever

The Gryffindor Drummer

Hermione-Potter-52036

Aggiekid12345

**Now, I'll give you a clue, this is sort of like the king Arthur story but it's my plot. It means, there is going to have a lot of changes. Remember there is a love triangle with Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot, of course that will happen later with Harry, Hermione and Ron, but like always it will end up a Hermione/Harry.**

**As for someone who said if this is worth reading and stuff like that. I honestly think it's your own decision if you like it or not. **


	4. The Guardians: Luna

**Disclamer: Not mine, JK Rowling owns these characters except the ones you don't recognize. That's mine. ;)**

**Chapter 4 – The Guardians**

_Luna's side_

_Luna closed her eyes firmly, she was curious to find out who was her guardian. She waited for something to happen and doubted that she might not be one of the chosen ones._

"_Don't doubt yourself dear, you had shown true courage and loyalty to someone you just barely met. You had fought for what is right than run cowardly. You have proven everyone that you are one of the chosen one", a young lady with blonde hair and a dreamy expression came in front of her._

_Luna saw a bright light but she can somehow see that there's someone standing in front of her. When the bright light dim, she gasped. Right in front of her is a young lady that looks exactly like herself. She couldn't believe it; the young lady resembles her so much that it scared her._

"_Don't be scared Luna, I am you. I am your ancestor, one of King Arthur's close friends. My name is Lady Armena Lovegood. Please don't be afraid, we are here to unite in order to help Harry and the world. Rest assure that along the way, you will understand what will become your future and why you are chosen", Lady Armena smiles at Luna as she went through her body._

_Luna who was in a dazed felt a surge of power ran through her veins. She felt happier and more alive but before she could do anything, she was back to her room. Her heart was beating rapidly. Luna then felt something around her neck and there it was, the pendant. The crystal pendant was a shape of a tear. She wondered what will happen to her and what was inside the crystal but before she could study it, she fell asleep not knowing that her pendant was glowing. _

**A/N: Okai, it took me a whole year to finally update. Sorry, I've been so busy and didn't have time to go and put chap 4. Anyway, because this chapter was too long, I decided to cut it in 6 chapters. So this one only focus on Luna, I know its short but I wrote it since last year and didn't had a chance to put it here. Again I'm sorry; Neville's will be put tomorrow. Oh and its better short, less info and the readers will keep guessing and until they can't take it anymore. LOL!**


	5. The Guardians : Neville

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, they're not mine. Only the plot and some characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 4: The Guardians part 2**

_Neville's Side_

_Neville hesitated at first but then something inside of him just made him closed his eyes. He wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to him, he accepted what was placed for him, his very own future. He needed to be here for Harry and the rest of the world, he owed it to him somehow. Harry was always there for him every time he needed help, he was a true friend not like the other students who made fun of him. Harry had made him believed at what he can do and taught him to be more confident. Although he still has his parents, he feels so connected to Harry and because of that, he'll protect him in anyway he can._

"_You know Neville, because of your affection and love for others, I am proud to have you as my heir. You will be the bridge of friendship when needed in times where it'll be tested. When danger comes, you will unite and show the true value of friendship."_

_Neville was stunned when he saw a young man standing right in front of him._

"_You look exactly like…"_

"_Exactly like you", the young man smiled._

"_So you mean to say that you're my guardian", Neville asked._

"_Yes, I am your ancestor and one of King Arthur's loyal friends. My name is Sir Elliot Longbottom."_

"_But I thought I was a pureblood", Neville exclaimed. _

"_Of course you are, I'm not a muggle. Neville, I'm a wizard educated and trained by Merlin himself", Sir Elliot answers._

"_Oh", Neville replies._

"_We must not take long for you need to be ready; you required all the time you can get. Now, you and I must be one, then you will understand what is at state", Sir Elliot said before he went through Neville's body._

_Neville didn't know what happen to him but he woke up back in his room, sweating and his heart beating fast. He touched his neck and found the pendant._

"_Go to sleep now my heir, you need all the energy", Sir Elliot whispers to Neville's ear as he lay down on his bed. He fell asleep within seconds not knowing he was glowing._

**A/N: Yeah I know I said I'll update it the next day but I wanted to update as fast as I could so you guys could read it. Enjoy!**


	6. The Guardians: Ginny

**Disclaimer: As I've said before, they're not mine. Only the plot and some characters you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 4: The Guardians part 3**

_Ginny's side_

_Ginny had so many questions to asked Harry's parents and Sirius about the necklaces. Why were they the chosen one and what would happen afterwards? She trusted them and was prepared for anything coming her way. She knew she will give her life to Harry if needed, she owed him that much. He had sacrificed himself for her even though he barely knew her. _

"_You know Ginny, thinking back to your first year at Hogwarts helps you focus on what's down the road you'll take with the others", a voice was heard._

_Ginny saw an enormous light coming from a young woman. Somehow she seemed familiar._

"_You must be wondering who I am, Ginevra Molly Weasley", the redhead woman said as Ginny flinched when she heard her full named._

"_Who are you", she asked._

"_I am you Ginny. My name is Lady Helena Prewett; I'm one of your ancestors from your mother side."_

"_Why? Why chooses me?"_

"_I think you already know the answer to your own question Ginny. You must remember that you're a light hearted girl; you care for everyone that surrounds you. Your loyal and never let anyone hold you down. You also make everything peaceful and create happiness for your friends", Lady Helena replied._

"_Oh", that was all Ginny could say._

_Ginny was speechless, she knew she was the first person everyone turned up to in need of advice; from the twins, to Charlie, Bill, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Of course, all she'd been doing lately was to listen to her mother rants about Percy, Ron who talks about being wealthy, Harry feeling upset and angry towards everyone. She understood them in some ways and it was her priority to cheer them up._

"_Dark times are coming this way and they will need you more than you can imagine. They will need someone to lean on and the confidence they need. That's you Ginny", Lady Helena smiled._

"_I promise to fulfill my destiny", Ginny replied._

"_Then its time for us to unite."_

_Ginny simply nodded and felt a surged of light coming towards her and in went to her body. She felt warm and the power running through her veins. She felt blackness once again and when she opened her eyes once more, she found herself in her room. She looked around and fell back to sleep without realizing she was glowing._

**A/N: Sorry for this long update, I've been so busy but hopefully i'll try to put more chapters. Enjoy!**


End file.
